


He Knows Everything

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Torchwood Fic Week, TorchwoodFicWeek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at Ianto's thoughts about his relationship with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows Everything

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, I was inspired to start by Torchwood Fic Week, which is starting on the 6th of December.  
> The prompt that inspired this was "Perspectives".
> 
> Beta'd by the fantastic snakemoony123580 over on Tumblr. :)

Ianto watched silently as Jack once again flirted with everyone who crossed his path. He knew that Jack was from a time when sex was often very far removed from love, but that didn't always satisfy that little voice inside his head- the voice that reminded him daily not to get too lost in Captain Jack Harkness. 

And, he reckoned, that coupled with Jack's immortality, any promises made to him just couldn't be kept. So he didn't want to hear them; best to keep it casual, even if inside, he was already quite aware of how far he's fallen for the gorgeous man. 

It wasn't Jack's fault. Not really. He didn't ask for the dubious gift of immortality or command of Torchwood. It was thrust upon him and Ianto knows more than most that he just barely copes some days. Despite this, Ianto is sure that Jack handles it far better than most would. He's a decent and kind man, called to make decisions that would destroy even the strongest leaders. 

Besides, Ianto is well aware of the expected lifespan of the average Torchwood agent. The probability of him seeing his 30's is slim. The last thing he wants to do is to cause Jack additional hurt after his death. And if he's honest with himself, he doesn't like to think about all the others who will take his place as the millenniums march past. 

So best to keep things the way they are. He knows Jack sees him as a convenient body, with the added bonus of companionship. So that's what he'll be. Even if it kills him. 

Lost in thought as he was, he missed the look of absolute adoration that Jack turned his way before moving his attention back to the witness he was trying to get information out of.


End file.
